Network devices, such as routers, receive data on physical media, such as optical fiber, analyze the data to determine its destination, and output the data on physical media in accordance with the destination. Routers were initially designed using a general purpose processor executing large software programs. As line rates and traffic volume increased, however, general purpose processors could not scale to meet the new demands. For example, as new functions, such as accounting and policing functionality, were added to the software, these routers suffered performance degradation. In some instances, the routers failed to handle traffic at line rate when the new functionality was added.
To meet the new demands, purpose-built routers were designed. Purpose-built routers are designed and built with components optimized for routing. These routers not only handle higher line rates and higher network traffic volume, but they also add functionality without compromising line rate performance.